Stephanie Kimble
| aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Cunningham County, Connecticut | known relatives = Jessica Kimble Mother. Steven Freeman Father. Diana Kimble Grandmother; deceased. Jason Voorhees Grand-uncle; deceased many times over. Elias Voorhees Great-grandfather; presumably deceased. Pamela Voorhees Great-grandmother; deceased. | born = 1993 | died = | 1st appearance = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) | actor = Brooke Scher }} Stephanie Kimble is a fictional character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Brooke Scher, she appeared in the ninth installment of the series Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Biography Stephanie Kimble appears in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. She is the daughter of Jessica Kimble and Steven Freeman and the great-niece of Jason Voorhees. In Jason Goes to Hell, she was a baby, being taking care of by her mother Jessica, while her father Steven wants nothing to do with both Jessica and the baby and refuses to grow up and taking responsibility. Her great-uncle Jason tries to use her to be reborn in another body, instead he used the body of her dead grandmother Diana, but is stopped and sent to Hell by Jessica and Steven, with an enchanted dagger and Stephanie along with her parents reunite as they walk off into the sunset. Stephanie reappears in the comic book Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Now a teenager, she suffers from nightmares about Jason Voorhees. Her mother Jessica (the protagonist of Jason Goes To Hell) has died a few years prior to her adolescence, and her father has spent thousands of dollars on psychiatric help for her, but none of it has been successful. Eventually, the family are contacted by Dr. Maggie Burroughs, who is forming a group of people who have survived Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Steven is cynical, but Stephanie insists they let her help them. However, when the group meets up for the first time, they are attacked by Jason and Stephanie watches helplessly as her father is murdered in front of her. When Freddy possessed Stephanie to seduce Jacob while he was asleep to lure in his mother. Freddy then skins Stephanie on not using her anymore and was close to death Alice helps her with her power to save her life. Upon discovering that, as a Voorhees, she is destined to become a killer just like her great-uncle, Stephanie dons a similar hockey mask and during the final showdown, impales Jason with a machete, which weakens him enough for Tommy Jarvis to finish him off. Her ultimate fate is unknown as she along with Tina Shepard, Neil Gordon, and Jacob Johnson, were seen leaving town. When Stephanie gave Ash a goodbye kiss, then right after Ash left, he puts Tommy in charge of the group and suggests they're both going to need help and a lot of therapy. Notes & Trivia * The character of Stephanie Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. * The exact location where Stephanie Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It is known that she lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake, which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Diana lived, was located in Connecticut. * A teenage version of Stephanie Kimble appeared in the comic book series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors by Dynamite Entetainment. External Links * Stephanie Kimble at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:1993 character births Category:Children